


Little Merchant

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but not a sexual one), Alternate Universe, Asgard, Fighting, Gen, Hela wasn't banished, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony raised on Asgard, Training, Weapons Smith Tony Stark, mentioned Golden Apples, mentioned Loki & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had been failing to concentrate ever since he'd arrived in the courtyard for his lesson with Hela.





	Little Merchant

**Author's Note:**

> I did something very different with this one. It isn't really a ship fic (next one will be) and I kind of twisted the whole Merchant of Death thing. The idea of a young-ish Merchant of Death in training Tony really appealed to me and who better to be his teacher than the Goddess of Death? Guess I'll have to wait and see if it appealed to any of you!
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled** : G1 - Characters are a Teacher and a Student

Tony had little interest in a lesson or test today. He would rather be inventing, in the smithy or traveling with Loki as the God of Mischief sought out more magical knowledge. Unfortunately Hela expected him to show up to his lessons and for his tests when she set the time. He was her precious Merchant and she had lessons, tests and skills she wanted to bestow upon him.

Hela: the Goddess of Death.

His _teacher_.

“Where has your mind wandered now, little Merchant? It is clearly not focused on meditation for your developing skills.”

Her nails idly scratched through his hair, pressing just so and making him practically melt into her touch. Others might shy away from the Goddess of Death but her presence had _always_ been soothing in a way that Tony couldn’t explain.

It had always been that way since she’d taken him from Earth, fed him a Golden Apple and brought him to live in the Palace on Asgard.

“It hasn’t wandered.”

That was a blatant lie and it earned him a low chuckle. She tsked him, still idly scratching his scalp and letting her magic, always cold and biting, dance along his body. “Perhaps you should spend more time with my littlest brother. You might learn to lie more convincingly, Anthony.”

“I lie just fine, Hellcat.”

“Perhaps to others.” It was an allowance. Tony tipped his head back, let it rest against her thigh and sighed. He knew it was important to pay attention when she was trying to help him master _something_ but his mind was not focusing today and when that happened it was impossible to get it to cooperate. Meditation was out of the question when his mind was so scattered and focused on countless projects. “Now…tell me the truth, little one.”

“The smithy.”

He had been working on new blades for both Hela and Loki, the weapon they both favored and had long since mastered, when he’d been pulled from his work and sent to the courtyard to Hela. It didn’t help that he hadn’t actually slept in a few days but he wasn’t admitting _that_ unless she called him out on it.

“Ah.” He could hear the amusement and the _knowing_ in her voice. “A new weapon?”

“Several.”

“Do tell, my little Merchant.”

Tony leaned his head back and looked up at her but there was only curiosity and indulgence in her gaze. It was rare, Hela was known for her blood-thirsty and unforgiving nature, but he’d noticed she had a soft spot for him and Tony gleefully exploited it whenever the opportunity arose.

It probably helped that he was her Merchant of Death.

“Loki and I took a trip off world.” He grinned when it earned him an arched brow, “We _might_ have brought back Uru and Loki _might_ have found a way to melt it for forging without needing dwarves or a dying star.”

Hela _snorted_.

“ _Might_.” He gave her an unrepentant grin when she drawled the word with amusement. “Sometimes I wonder if you might not be as much an agent of chaos as you are my merchant of death.”

“They can go hand-in-hand. Plus I have wanted to work with Uru since Thor gained Mjolnir and demonstrated that none can wield it.” His mind easily pictured the blades he wanted to create. He would create a set for Hela and a set for Loki. They would be blades that would only work for _them_ and that would return to their hands alone should they wish to recall them. It would involve magic, runes and careful skill but he was excited to try his hand at new weapons.

“The Dwarves will be very cross with the two of you should your theft become known.” Her lips turned down before something lit in her eyes, “I would _hate_ to have to _slaughter_ those poor creatures…they’re quite useful when they want to be…” she certainly didn’t _sound_ like she’d hate a single moment of it.

Tony snickered. “You would probably gift the both of us something ridiculous for giving you an excuse to send them on to Helheim or Valhalla.”

A familiar excited, blood-thirsty gleam filled her eyes. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to wage war upon an entire Realm. Such a pity when you keep creating such delightful weapons.” She shook it off, pushed lightly at his head and rose to her feet the second Tony moved away. “Come on, little Merchant. A lesson and then you can play in your smithy.”

He shot to his feet, excitement practically thrumming inside of him, as Hela smirked knowingly. She had been teaching him for quite awhile and _knew_ him far too well.

“Today I _had_ planned on working on your skills with magic but I believe working on your skill with a sword will suffice. Clearly meditation is not something you’re capable of at the moment.”

Tony watched as Hela summoned a blade, wicked and black, before holding it out to him and watching with satisfaction as he accepted the hilt. He could feel her magic wrapped around it as she summoned a blade of her own.

Creating weapons all of the Nine and beyond feared, that helped to fill the halls of Valhalla and Helheim, were part of his place as the Merchant of Death but Hela also wanted him to be able to deliver on that titled personally should the opportunity or need arise.

In a Realm full of warriors it wasn’t a surprise and as the main General of Asgard’s army Tony didn’t expect Hela to demand any less. She was teaching him _all_ aspects of being the Merchant of Death and Tony couldn’t wait until the day that his lessons were complete. It wasn’t every day that one found themselves the student of such a formidable goddess.

“Now, _Anthony_ , let’s see what you have retained from our previous training.” It was the only warning he received before Hela was, essentially, flying at him with her blade poised for a harsh blow.

He brought his own blade up and then they were moving. Muscle memory and rigorous training went a long way towards improving his skills. It also helped him with his creation of new weapons and helped to teach him ways to improve upon each new creation. If he knew how to wield a weapon he could improve upon it.

Tony was happy to say that Hela’s teaching wasn’t for nothing. He had come a long way since she’d started teaching him the art of fighting with blades.

Their moves were a violent, vicious dance across the courtyard. He ignored each bite of her blade when it cut, deep enough to enforce the lesson but light enough not to severely damage, as he adjusted his stance and took her instructions to heart.

“You’re too slow defending your right flank.”

“Don’t jab, Anthony.”

“Very good. Now put more power into it.”

“If there isn’t a clean opening don’t waste energy swinging and missing.”

 “Yes, like that.”

“Adjust your hold. A real opponent would have taken your blade easily.”

“Better. Much better, Anthony.”

Hela’s suggestions came in the same tone, bored but knowing and lightly encouraging, as she danced around him and swung her blade with confidence and skill. Tony made sure to store each suggestion, every correction and adjusted himself after realizing each mistake.

He could feel the weight of eyes on them, observing the Crown Princess of Asgard and her student, as he focused and looked for any sign of weakness. It was rare to find one. She had been around millennia before Thor and Loki, even longer than Tony had been in existence, and her battle prowess was renowned across the Nine and beyond.

That’s why it wasn’t a shock when he ended up on his back, weapon feet away, with Hela’s blade pressed almost _teasingly_ against his neck.

“You’re improving.”

He was _bleeding_.

Tony arched a brow even as he tilted his head back, offering more of his throat, to show his understanding of his loss and acceptance of her victory. She grinned, madness and wicked delight in her eyes, before the blade was banished in a flash of magic.

“You have such potential, my little Merchant. I look forward to seeing your newest creations.” He didn’t move, waiting for an indication that he could, as she regarded him with sharp, intelligent eyes. “I’m to take a small battalion of warriors to Muspelheim in a week’s time. It will be a good opportunity for you to gain experience as my Merchant. The Nine should learn to _fear_ your very name.”

Fire Giants.

Oh joy.

She stepped back and let Tony gain his feet so that he stood before her, bleeding and sweaty. Hela’s lips quirked, “Perhaps you should visit Eir and your room before the smithy.” She wiped a bit of blood from his smooth cheek before patting him lightly where he wasn’t injured.

“Anything for, my Princess.”

Hela snorted, sent a cold brush of magic to make him jerk, before she waved him away. “Run along, Anthony.” Her eyes turned towards the training grounds, “I believe it’s been far too long since I’ve tested the newest warriors.”

_Those poor bastards._

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically me twisting a bunch of different things together and playing around in a completely AU world. So, somehow, Hela hears about Tony (who is meant to be the Merchant of Death) and decides she wants him. 
> 
> She feeds Tony an Apple and basically _tells_ Odin she needs a room and some clothing for him. Hela points out that since Tony is a Merchant of _Death_ that he obviously belongs there since she's the _Goddess of Death_. Then Loki gets attached, because they're similar and now he has a friend (Frigga is overjoyed) which means there is no way Odin is getting rid of Tony now.
> 
> So...I hope it was at least an interesting idea and that you all liked a young, in-training actual Merchant of Death Tony Stark. Please comment and let me know what you thought.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
